BillDipShit
by vipKuro
Summary: [BillDipShit] pun intended huehue. Yeah, this is another BillDip story since there's not enough of them.*sarcasm off* And I gotta say that I'm using/going to use loooads of references in this story. Mostly inspired by Elentori's art and comics of BillDip. If you don't know Elentori please go check out her tumblr (elentori art blog) she's a great artist and I love her work a lot *3*


**Chapter I**  
Dipper **w** oke up to a noise, which was appar **e** ntly coming from downstairs. With a s **l** ight groan he slowly got up, **l** ooking to the bed in front of him where his sister laid, still sound asleep. The young man stood up from his bed, putting a shirt on and then leaving the room to go downstairs. He yawned while he **w** ent down the staircase, the wooden steps creaking underneath his feet. As he st **e** pped into the kitchen, he got start **l** ed by a young man who just sat there at the tab **l** e. He had short hair, which **w** as mostly blonde or more of a golden color and a bit brownish at the **e** nds and apparently he was wearing one of Dipper's shirts. The brown haired gasped in fright. "Who are you? And how the he **ll** did you get in here?!" he shouted. The blonde one looked up from the magazine he had been looking at with disinterest. As he looked at the boy, his expression turned into a condescending look and he smiled slightly. "So you don't reco **g** nize me, huh, Pinetree?" He leaned **o** n his hand, while he had his elbow rest on the table. As he saw the strangers' eyes, Dipper had a shiver run down his spine. They were gl **o** wing yellow with cat-like pupils. "B..Bill?" Fearing he was going to be attacked, the boy grabbe **d** the next thing that could be useful as a weapon. Fortunately, there was a kitchen knife lying around just benea **t** h him on the counter. Clinging to the knife, he pointed it in the others' direction. Bill stood up and walked towards the younger. "Back off!" yelled Dipper, p **o** inting the knife at him. The blonde chuckled amused. "Oh, you're cute~ If I was of any danger to you, do you really think you could defend yourself with a humble knife like this?" The brown haired looked at him full of distrust. "But guess what?" he continued "You're lucky, I've lost almo **s** t all of my powers." The older raised his hand and using his mind, he made the knife slide out of Dipper's hands, until it dropped down to the floor. "See? I can hardly k **ee** p small things in the air." he said, sounding like he still couldn't believe it. "Seriously..? But.. what's up with you being human? Are you controlling someone's mind again?" The younger asked, considering the things his opponent said suspiciously. "Not this time~ I decided I'd need m **y** own body. How do you like it?" The blonde chuckled. Dipper l **o** oked the other one over. He glanced at his boxer shorts for a moment, which were yellow or golden with Bill himself in triangle form and several eyes on it. Dipper found that a little strange and thought abo **u** t it just for a second.  
Bill smirked. "Hmm, you seem a little distracted there." Dipper looked at the others' f **a** ce again and blushed. "I-I'm- I didn't! U **g** h.. Your boxer shorts just look.. weird.."  
He felt Bill's eyes **a** nalyzing every s **i** ngle expressio **n** that went over his face and flushed. Noticing the cheeks of his getting uncomfortably warm, he turned himself away from the intense stares he was receiving. "Were you only looking at the **p** rints of my boxers or have you seen someth **i** ng else on me for you to blush?" he said smilingly. Dipper was obviously u **n** comfortable with the look on Bill's fac **e** , because he hated it when he confronted him with a fact he couldn't deny.  
"Nope, only the boxers." he said then, convinced about i **t**. He still minded to keep an eye on the guy before him, because he wasn't sure about his intentions yet. Who knew, what he was going to do. It seemed not like a coincidence that he appea **r** ed in the Shack, one day after the twins arrived there to sp **e** nd some time with the 'awesome part of the family' as Dipper and Mabel called them sometim **e** s. "So.. are you gonna tell me what you're doing here?", the brown haired asked carefully. Bill raised an eyebrow. "Hm~ Seems your stupid uncle hasn't told you yet." the older crossed his arms. The next moment, Dipper looked at him with anger and stepped forwards to push his opponent. "Hnng.. A little rebellious, are we?" said Bill. The young boy raised his voice. "Don't you dare call Ford stupid, ever again." Bill smirked. "Or else what?" Dipper's expression got even fiercer. He kept quiet. With his next move he picked up the knife, then pushed Bill against the counter and held the knife up against his throat. "I swear, if you're going to hurt anyone.. I'll fucking destroy you." Cipher did nothing but smiled at the furious boy in front of him. "I might have lost a lot of my power. But don't you underestimate me, my dear." The brown haired boy's expression didn't disappear. Just then, Bill bundled all his remaining might and pushed Dipper away, making him crash into one of the cupboards and getting buried underneath several wooden planks. With wide open eyes and a smirk, the blonde stared at him. He chuckled. "Oh, pinetree. Just admit it, you're weak. I'm stronger than you and I'll always be." Bill walked towards the one lying on the floor now. Dipper could hardly move. Just then, the blonde took the knife out of the others' hand. He aimed at him with it and his smirk got bigger. Dipper tried to look for a way out of this situation, but couldn't figure one. But just in this moment, he heard a noise, sounding almost like a gong. The next thing he recognized was Bill fainting and falling to the ground. As then he noticed a girl behind the blonde one. "Mabel..?" asked the brown haired boy. She just stood there and held a frypan with both her hands. Her expression consisted of a slightly frightened yet surprised look. "Oh my gosh, Dipper are you okay?" his sister asked while she ran over to her brother and helped him get up. "Yeah, I guess." The boy had a few scratches and bruises. Mabel tried helping him up by supporting his left arm, but Dipper just groaned in pain. "Uh, sorry! Does your arm hurt?" the girl asked with a worried overtone. "Ngh, yes.. But it's not that bad, I'm okay." her brother responded. Mabel smiled slightly, still a bit worried. "Phew, alright.. But what the hell is up with this guy?" she said, pointing at Bill's knocked out body. "I'm not sure.. It seems Bill's lost his powers. At least he said so, but then again it's still enough to hurt somebody. We should definitely keep an eye on him." Mabel looked at the blonde with a doubtful expression on her face. "Bill? How did he even get here?" she then asked. The boy shrugged. "I've no idea. We should really ask Ford about this." "But gruncle Stan and Ford aren't here at the moment." Mabel added. "Ugh, really? Where'd they go?" "I don't even know." the girl answered "but let me take care of this…"

A while later Bill opened his eyes again. He felt an ache in the back of his head. But when he tried to reach it with his hand, he wasn't able to. He then noticed that his hands were tied together behind his back. In addition to that, he was sitting inside of a something that looked like a cage. He started laughing. At first it sounded like he was amused but after a few moments it turned into a rather desperate laugh. "Are you for real? Is this.. Are you serious?! Pinetree? PINETREE!?" "Dipper. My name's Dipper." said a voice, hidden in the darkness of the room. "Now that you're unable to do anything, would you mind answering a few questions?" Dipper asked, as he stepped from the dark into the light part of the room. "You really think you can trap me, kid?" the blonde said convinced of himself. "Well.. I'm not a kid anymore, and yes." Bill chuckled. "Oh, excuse me! How old were you again? 15?" "17, turning 18 this year." the brown haired responded. The older laughed when he heard that. Considering that he was older than a trillion years. "You're so young, it's hilarious. You're still just a little boy, dear. You haven't seen nothing yet." The younger crossed his arms, his cheeks turned red in anger and embarrassment. "Fine, if you say so. But still, could you tell me why and how you came back? And why are you human and got no powers? Except for those, that almost broke my arm." 'And why do you even look manlier than me..?' Dipper thought for himself and pouted slightly. "Listen, 'lil boy. I'm gonna tell you, if you'd be so kind and free me." Dipper stared at him. "Nah, nah. Not gonna fall for that, Cipher." Bill sighed. "Right, you're smart and all. Well.. Fine then." Cipher got into a more comfortable position and then revealed himself from the handcuffs, like it was no big deal. The only thing that held him back now was the cage, which Dipper had put a spell on, that made it impossible for Bill to get out. The blonde surely was aware of that already. "I simply tried to take over the mind of your uncle Stanley, which I was trapped in for like forever. But yeah.. Stanford interfered a little bit. And seems that the loss of my powers was caused by being shot with that gun Stanford had, twice. So then.. Because Ford destroyed every possibility for me to get back into my dimension, I wasn't able to regain my actual physical form either, so I decided to create a human body so that I could live on in this world." he explained as he looked at his finger nails. Dipper nodded understandingly, thinking that he would definitely have to ask his uncle about that, since he still didn't quite trust Bill's words. "What are you gonna do to me now, huh?", Bill asked. "We'll just keep you here for a little while and make sure you won't do.. 'anything evil'." The brown haired had his arms crossed and smiled mockingly. "Isn't that a little bit rude of you, kid?" Dipper giggled. "What makes you think that?" he said sarcastically. "Pfft.." the blonde pouted "bothersome human.." Cipher continued, looking to the side. "What was that?" came from the other, even though he had understood him. "Nothing, dear~" The brown haired gave him a skeptical look. "You do know, that you're human too now, don't you?" Bill kept quiet and looking at that knew body of his, he let his hand slide along its chest. "But this body feels so weak. Like it would break any second." he sighed "This head hurts as well.. stupid body." The blonde complained. And as he leaned down, Dipper noticed a small amount of blood running down the others' head. "Oh, dude, you're bleeding.." he said. "Hm, really? Is that bad?" Cipher gave him a questioning look. "I dunno.. Kind of?" The younger responded. Feeling the wet and warm blood flow down his head, Bill reached a hand to it, touched the wound and flinched at the same moment, a soft sound escaping his lips. "Hnng.." Now looking at his hand he saw the slightly viscous red fluid. Slowly his vision started to blur. "Wh-what.. is this?" He got dizzy. "I'm feeling really weird.." Dipper watched him trying to handle the struggles of his human body. The next thing he saw was the older fainting again. He just stood there pressing the palm of his hand against his forehead, sighing. As then his sister yelled from upstairs. "Dipper, c'mon up here!"  
As Dipper stepped into the living room, he saw Mabel and his two great uncles stand there and look at him. "Hey! Ford. Stan." He greeted them. "So, what is he doing right now?" Ford asked just like that. "Triangle guy?" the young boy asked. Ford nodded. "Well.. After Mabel hit him with that frying pan, I noticed he was bleeding. And.. now he passed out again." The boy shrugged.  
So then Dipper asked Ford about everything Bill had previously said to him and discovered that 'triangle guy', had actually told him the truth. His gruncle also confirmed that Cipher wasn't really of danger anymore unless somebody provoked or threatened him. "So.. Are you saying that it's okay to let him out of that cage? Are you sure?" Mabel asked. "Yes, should be fine. Just remember to keep an eye on him, kids." "But, umm.. what about Bill's injury, though? I mean he.. passed out twice and is bleeding pretty bad. That doesn't seem too healthy. Do we do something about that or are we just gonna leave him to die?" Dipper said, sounding a little confused but tried to hide it. "But Dipper. He tried to kill us all back then, remember? Why should we help him now?" His sister said as she was crossing her arms. "Well, do you think we're any better if we just leave him to die?" the boy responded. "And practically it would be your fault since you hit him with that pan.." he quietly added. Mabel sighed. "Guess you're right.. So, we're gotta get him to a doctor, huh?" "Yeah, I guess." Dipper said. The twins looked at their great uncle Stan, hoping that he would agree to give them a ride with his car, since neither of the siblings had a driver's license. Stanley noticed the looks they gave him. "What?" He grunted. "You're the only one with a car." Dipper added. "Yah, yah, right. Whatever." Stan got his keys from the kitchen table and walked outside. "You go get triangle guy, I'll wait in the car." "Thaanks" said Mabel.  
So the twins got downstairs to get Bill, ascertaining that his human body was pretty heavy. And since Mabel refused to, Dipper had to carry him all the way upstairs and into the car. Heavily breathing, Dipper then put him down on the backseat and sat beneath him. "Oh, gosh.. Okay.. We can go now.." The boy stumbled. Stan started up the car and drove towards the town. With every turn the car made, Cipher's unconscious body fell to the side, making his head lean against Dipper's shoulder. The boy had an annoyed expression. He pushed him away and Bill's head then bumped against the window. "Oh.. oops." Dipper held the blonde haired one's head so it would stop getting hurt. "Y'know, kids.. I feel pretty uncomfortable helping this weird asshole right here." Stanley mentioned. Mabel nudged his arm. "C'mon gruncle Stan, think about your Karma." She smiled. "Karma my ass." The old man said while in the background Dipper tried hard to prevent Bill's body from flying across the car. "But have you thought about that he might be nice to us as well as we were to him?" The girl answered. "Listen, I hate to shatter your hopes but be aware of that he's an evil demon." "Yeah, yeah. We'll be careful, promise." In the backseat, Bill slowly woke up again. He groaned. "What's going on?" he asked confused. "Oh, good thing you're wake, we're there now." Dipper said to him. "There?" Bill looked out the window. "Where?" Mabel looked at him from the front seat. "Just get out. We're getting you fixed."  
So Cipher and the twins got out and into the doctor's office while Stanley waited inside the car.  
After the three went past the front desk, they were asked to go into one of the treatment rooms. Mabel looked at some medicine posters on the wall while Dipper tried to make Bill sit on the doctor's couch like a real person. "Sit still, would you? You should be thankful that we even got you here." The blonde chuckled. "No need to patronize me humans. I'm good." Bill wanted to stand up, but tripped and fell to the ground. Dipper groaned. He helped the older get up and back on that couch. A second after that, the door opened and a nurse came in, holding a clipboard in her hands. "Well, young man" she said "I'll need some personal information about you, please." Bill looked at her and tilted his head. "Like what?" "Umm, what's your name?" The nurse then asked. "Bill. Bill Cipher's the name." She wrote that down on the paper on her clipboard. "What's your age and birthday?" Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. "I'm about a trillion years old~ and-" Bill started, but got interrupted by Dipper as he punched his arm. The brown haired boy laughed nervously. "Oh, well. He hit his head like reeaally hard, he doesn't know what he's saying." Mabel tried to continue "Yeah, right. Heheh.. He's actually umm.." "18" said the twins at the same time. Both looked at each other and grinned. Bill just sat there confused by what the small humans were saying. "And his birthday's the... 15th..?" the boy said. "September." the girl finished. The nurse just nodded and silently wrote down what she was told, although she found the way the siblings were giving her answers a little weird. On the other hand she didn't really care too much. She asked a few other things, to which Dipper and Mabel made up a few other answers. After that, the nurse left and told them that a doctor would be there immediately. Just as the nurse closed the door behind her, Dipper gazed at Cipher. "You gotta act normal 'round here, okay?" Bill smirked. "What do you mean 'normal'?" Dipper took a deep breath. "Please try acting human. It wouldn't be good if we're creating ripples by giving away that you're like.. a demon, y'know." Bill crossed his arms and pouted. "So you want me to deny what I truly am?" "If that'd be possible for the time we're out of the shack, that would be great." Dipper nodded when he said that. "Okay, but.. What do I get in return?" The blonde's eyes widen. Mabel then groaned in anger and yelled at him "You get to have your wound fixed and probably won't die for instance! Be a little grateful you bitch.." Dipper chuckled at the reaction of his sister. "Ohohoh, dude. Put it in a nutshell, Mabel." Cipher backed off a little. "Tzz.. Alright, calm down." In the next moment, the door opened and a male doctor came in. He introduced himself quickly and then determined the blonde's wound. "Alright.. This is gonna need some stitches." he said. Bill looked at the twins. "Some.. what?" The doctor started preparing his sterile tools, then wiped the blood from the young man's head and fumigated the wound. "Okay, you'll feel a slight pain now." said the doctor as he began to stitch the wound up. Bill flinched as he got startled by the weird feeling. But the actual pain that came with it didn't bother him at all. He even seemed to be enjoying it, considering that he was smirking during the whole procedure. He seemed just a little masochistic right there.

After the visit at the doctor's office, all went back to Stan in the car and then home to the shack. They had Bill lay down for a while to prevent him from passing out again.

When the twins were alone then, Dipper complained to his sister about how he felt. "Mabel, I feel weird about all this.. I don't know if helping him is of any good to us. What if he just tricks us once again or he'll figure some plan to take over the town again?" The girl patted his back. "Y'know, maybe you shouldn't worry so much. Gruncle Ford said that he couldn't do much harm to anyone. And I'm sure that helping him will be worthwhile.. I mean, at least I hope so." she said laughingly. "And even if he would attack, we know how to defeat him, right? And hey.. worrying gets you crinkles. So calm down, brobro." She smiled warmly at her brother. He s **m** iled back. "Fine, I guess you're right. We're smarter n **o** w, aren't we?" "We sure are. We got this, no need to worry, kids." said Stanford as he came by. The b **o** th of them nodded and smiled slightly.

A little later that day, Dipper went to the attic to check o **n** Bill. He got into the room quiet **l** y. The blonde seemed to be f **a** llen asleep. Dipper came closer to the bed where the older laid and looked at him. 'Hm.. You look so harmless whe **n** you're sleeping.' he said very quietly. The boy kept staring at the sleeping **d** ream demon in his human body for a wh **i** le. 'Dude, this is so weird..' he whispered to himself. But since he was visiting Gravity Falls once again, of course it was. Mabel and her brother came there a lot in their time off. Both of them had just finished high school a **n** d wanted to relax back at the shack before they'd **g** o to college or elsewhere. The boy though smiled slightly as he looked at the guy on the bed. It had been a while and he had missed solving all the mysteries **w** ithin this weird town as well as all the adventurous hours he h **a** d spent there when he wa **s** younger. The brown haired sighed, wallowing in memories. Maybe it wasn't that bad that Bill appeared. At least there would be some action occurring over the summer. Yet the boy knew he could rely on his family and friends, since they were alw **a** ys there for him, no matter what happened. So he was sure, whatever Bill may have planned, they would be able to stop him together. Dipper thought that he'd be ready **f** or anything the triangle guy would come up with. But he would soon notice that he w **a** sn't.

The young brown haired man remained in his room where Bill slept and started reading one of his own boo **k** s. It was about conspiracy theories, mysteries, chim **e** ras and other enigmatic topics. He loved reading things like that. Ford's journals had drawn his attention to the mythical ever since he had read them. And of course there was so much more to it than only the abnormalities in Gravity Falls. Dipper devoted himself to the investigation of the unknown. He even applied for several colleges at which he could study things like that. And almost all of them would gladly accept him. The decision was now up to him and he said that he'd decide due to the summer holiday. But he still wasn't quite sure where to go. His sister, however, had already been accepted by an art school. Although she actually wanted to do fashion design, she was quite happy to go to this school as well. Considering that every fashion design school she signed up for, had no place left for her. Dipper sat there thinking about colleges and what'd be happening in the future but then decided to concentrate on the content of his book again. After a while he was totally sunk in the book and started mumbling about it. Just as he read through a passage where the author was about to reveal a mystery he had been doing research on for years, and the boy read what the answer to it was, he exclaimed "Ugh, of course!". Bill awoke as he heard the sound of Dipper's voice. Slowly sitting up, he groaned. "Hey, kid.." he said with a grumpy sound in his voice. "Why do you have to be so loud?" he continued. "Oh, uhm.. I was just really focused on this." Dipper sighed. "How do you feel?" Cipher looked very drowsy. "I don't know. Weak? Wimpy? Just.. human." he scoffed. The younger rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I meant about your injury." Bill put his hand on his head. "It hurts. But I don't mind." Dipper had a rather puzzled look on his face. Intern **a** lly he felt a bit of anger about his opponent, since he wasn't thankful at all for what the twins did for him. "Alright then." the brown haired said. "I'll be downstairs, if you need me. I hope you don't." Dipper frowned and then walked out the door to leave Bill with a confused look. "Pfft. Weird kid." Cipher said to himself.  
Down in the living room, Mabel and Stan were sitting in front of the TV and Ford sat beneath them at the table, writing something down in his journal. Mabel made some sketches in her notebook and Waddles, the now full-grown pig, lay ne **x** t to her. Dipper entered the room with his hands in his pocket. "Dude's awake now. And seems like he's fine. I guess.." Mabel and Ford looked at the boy. Stan just kept staring into the TV. "Oh, good. So he can leave now." The old man said sullenly. "But is that really a good idea? I mean, what if he'd cause trouble out there." Dipper asked. Stanford again looked up from his book. "The boy's right Stanley. We shouldn't just let him wander all around the town. People are gonna panic or worse. He might even go and kill someone, you'd never know." Ford said to his brother in a serious tone. "Yeah. Whatever." Stanley responded and waved his hand. "Soooo. Are you gonna keep him in the cellar now, **o** r what?" The girl asked looking at Ford. He then frowned. "No, no. I don't like him seeing all too much of my research. I'd rather have you kids keep an eye on him in the attic." Dipper looked to the side and rolled his eyes. Not only that he and his sister were told to look after the incarnate demon, but yet everybody kept calling him a 'kid'. Even though his uncles meant no harm it still bothered the 17-year-old. Eventually he was way more than just a kid by now. His IQ was above-standard and his interest in reading and conducting research confused all of his c **l** assmates. Even his sister would call him a nerd or geek all the time. Stanford then continued "Meanwhile I will think of a way to get rid of him.. or at least to deal with him in the future." Mabel looked a little worried. "But.. we only have two beds up there. Where's he going to sleep?" "Outside, if you ask me!" Stanley said mockingly as he stared into the TV. "C'mon gruncle Stan, he's just a human like us. I mean.. at least he looks like one." The girl responded. "Don't underestimate him, dear. H e's a demon after all." F **o** rd warned her. "I know, but human beings have feelings. And despite he wasn't human before, he sure is now. And maybe we're even able to make him a better person, y'know." Stanford smiled slightly as Stanley just laughed. "Oh, kid. Still believing in the good in man, huh?" Stan said as he also star **t** ed smiling. Her great uncles were glad that the girl was still able to keep her childlike innocence and kindness. Not many girls her age did. And the brothers couldn't deny what Mabel was saying because she was basically right. It wouldn't off made them any better if they would have just gone and killed the guy who had wanted to kill them back in the days. Even if Ford and Stan wouldn't mind killing anybody who'd harm their family but then again.. they wouldn't want to disappoint Mabel. And since Bil **l** had hardly any powers left, how much trouble could he cause? Anyway, Stanford relied on Dipper when it came to putting the triangle guy in his place.

 _ **7**_ _ **vipKuro**_


End file.
